Torture 2
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Torture is back but wants to make a bolder statement to the justice league...this time he is taking what Young Justice loves the most...the people they love...this is the squel to Torture...contains versing, blood, tears, and slashes and spitfire...thanks to the fans from the first Torture and lets hope you love this even better...ON HOLD FOR RECONSTRUCTION/ EDTITING...SORRY GUYS
1. kaldur's mom

No pov

She felt this sudden surge to run or swim. She looks behind her to see him still chasing her. She look at her amulet to see her son at the age of 15, all grown up without her.

She clutches the picture in her small dainty hand as she swims faster, trying so hard to get to the palace. She trips over cart at the market place and fall down to the dark sea

floor She gets up slowly as her pounds faster and faster as she see her hunter tracking her. She swims all the way to the palace gate when she is hit with a hard stone and falls

again to the floor. She is knocked out for a moment as the tall figure comes to her view. He grabs her arms violently as she trashes in his arms. His hard cold nails scrape

her skin as she fights. Fights for her survival, fights to see her son again. She is able to kick him in the head and gets away. Sadly, not for long. 2 other strong arms wrap

around her like a chain around and anchor. She screams for help but no one can hear her. Fear strikes in her heart as the man touches her stomach. She scream again but with

tears in her eyes. HE slaps her in the face with all of his might, knocking her against his men. As the men carry her to the vessel a thought comes to her mind. _All I want to do is _

_to see my again. _She begs silently in her head. She looks at the of the man who took her and see a blur of man wearing a black mask. He strokes her cheek softly and whispers

"You will do fine indeed" before walking away. She drifts off into unwanted sleep think about her son. Her sweet, strong, honest, loving son, Kaldur. Suddenly a man is talking

she hears but can not see. The last words she hears are "You better hurry boy, she wont make it." She know that the message is for her son but can't get up to fight her

captors. She can only hope that her son leaves her there, after all, a mother will give her life to protect her child.


	2. Alfred

No pov

As Alfred walks to the car after he leaves the store when he feels someone following him. He beings to panic slightly but keeps walking. He gets to the car and drives for 10

seconds until he hits a dead end. He goes to his phone but is stopped by clicking sound. He doesn't have to look to know it is a gun. His last thought before he losses

concussions is:_ "What will become of Master Bruce and __Master Dick." _He is hit in the back of the head and slips into a deep sleep. He wakes up to see a woman asleep leaning

against a wall and he small hands in a fist. He walks up and sits in front of her.

"Madam are alright. Please say something. Wake up." He shakes her lightly.

Her fear stricken grey eyes look at him wide and almost screams. He quickly covers her mouth with his smooth and cold hand.

"It is alright madam. They took me as well. Where are we?" He asks softly not trying to startle her.

"No I do not know. Who are you." She asks relaxing slightly.

"I am Alfred PennyWorth. And you young lady." He asks sitting next to her.

"Selene. Selene Arhm. Nice to meet you." She says.

"Why did they take us?"

"They took me because they want my son. I don not know why they have you Mr. PennyWorth." She says politely.

"Just call me Alfred if you please, Mrs. Arhm."

"Only if you call me Selene" She smiles to him.

"Alright then Selene who is your son."

"This is my son Kaldur." She says showing him the picture in her amulet.

"He is on Young Justice." He says in shock thinking of Dick being Robin.

"Yes he is." She says closing the amulet.

They hear footsteps walking down the stairs and someone talking. They shut their eyes to pretend they are sleeping. The man comes in the room and laughs loudly.

"Now the Justice league will know how it feels to lose people." The man says and leaves the room.

"I know that man." Alfred says.

"Who is that man?" Selene asks.

"That is Torture." Alfred says slowly with fear lacing in his voice.


	3. Paula Crook

No pov

It starts with a window crashing. She thinks that it was Artemis that dropped something. She wheels herself out of her room and see 2 built men looking Artemis's room. She

goes to the closet and pulls out the rifle she keeps loaded for cases like this. The men come out and she points the gun at them.

"Give me one good reason I don't." She threatens.

"Take the shot and my men fire on the girl." The man says holding a picture of Artemis.

"Fine, I will go. Just don't hurt her." She begs.

"Get her chair." The other man orders while her picks up the crippled mother.

As the men get Paula out of the house, she thinks about what will happen to Artemis. The sad thing is that they had a fight the night before and she never got to say sorry.

Tear swell in her eyes while she is tied up in the van. The van stops suddenly and the back door opens. The room is dark and smell like sea salt. They take her to a room also

holding Alfred and Selene. They place her in the chair and slam the door loudly behind them.

"Who are all of you? What is happening? Where is my daughter?" Paula asks worriedly and confused.

"Do not worry. We have been kidnapped as well. I am Selene Arhm this is Alfred Pennyworth. And who might you be?" Selene explains.

"Paula. Paula Crook. Nice to meet you. Where are we?" Paula asks wheeling herself next to Selene and Alfred.

"We don't know. We were hopping you knew? A man named Torture kidnapped use to get closer to the Justice League and Young Justice. I am guessing that you have a daughter named Artemis. Who is also Artemis of Young Justice." Alfred explains.

"How did you. Never mind. Do we have an escape plan?" Paula asks.

"No. All we do is sit and wait." Selene says.

"What about the kids?" Paula says.

"They will find us and look out for themselves. Nothing will happen to them. I promise you." Alfred says holding her hand tightly.

"I hope you are right Alfred." Paula says, praying for her daughter's safety.


	4. The speedster family

No pov

As they walk out of the theater smile are on their faces. talking about the movie they just went to. As they laugh and talk about the movie down the alley way the hear a

clicking sound and boots on the concrete.

"Get in the van or you lose a nephew and a husband." A deep voice threatens.

"Alright no one has to die today." Rudolph says while holing his wife and sister close.

"Go now!" The man orders.

As they get in the van 3 other men tie them up tightly with ropes. Iris and Mary worry about Barry and Wally while they are transferred to holding place.

"What's gonna happen to Barry and Wally?" Mary asks in a whisper.

"I don't know." Rudolph answers.

"Shut up! No talking!" The driver shouts from the front, making Mary and Iris jump.

"Just stay quiet until we get there." Iris whispers.

They drive for another hour until they get to the location. The men rush the family out of the car and get them to the same cell and Selene, Alfred, and Paula. They are

shoved to the ground and the door slams shut.

"Alfred? Paula?" Iris and Mary ask.

"Iris, Mary, Rudolph you're ok." Alfred and Paula say happily.

"Where are we? What's happening?" Rudolph asks while hugging Paula.

"It is about Torture Rudolph." Alfred explains while looking at Mary and Iris for injuries.

"That son of . He threatened my brother-in-law and my boy! I'll kill him." Rudolph says angrily.

"That is if we can escape." Selene says.

"I'm sorry. Who are you again." Mary asks.

"Selene. I am Aqualad mother. And you." Selene explains.

"The mother, father and wife of Flash and Kid Flash." Mary explains.

"The league will find us right?" Iris asks.

"We can only hope that Iris." Alfred says sadly.

"What does Torture even want?" Rudolph asks.

"To hurt the Young Justice and the Justice League. From the inside out." Selene answers.


	5. The kents

No pov

As they are fast sleep in bed, listening to the chirping of crickets and the chiming of the wind chimes, all seems peaceful. Suddenly a door opens, waking up Martha. She

focus her eyes quickly and shakes her husband Jonathan.

"John! Jonathan wake up! Someone is in the house!" She screams in a hush voice.

"Ok. Stay here call the cops." Jonathan says while getting his shot gun from the closet and tip toeing down stairs.

"John wait. Get back here!" Martha orders while getting off the bed.

"Stay here. Call the police. Now." Jonathan says in his no arguing voice.

"Just be careful." Martha says while grabbing the phone.

Jonathan nods slightly while he walks down the stairs. He see two figures in the living room and points his gun.

"Don't move." He commands while aiming his gunning.

"Take one more step and Clark dies. Along with the pretty lady." A voice commands.

Jonathan doesn't have a choice while he drops his gun slowly. He looks at the stairs that lead to their room thinking about Martha. Suddenly he feels a burning sensation at

his side while he falls to the floor. He realizes that he was electrocuted when he see the stick in the other guys hand. He hear Martha scream from upstairs when he is

knocked unconscious. He wakes up in a moving vehicle with a bloody Martha at his side, looking at him with wide eyes. He sits up and scoots close to her.

"Honey are you alright?" He asks with pure worry in his voice.

"I think so. Who are they." She asks.

"I don't have a clue. What are they gonna do with Clark." He asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure that Clark is fine. I hope." She answers with a worried look on her face.

"Mar.." Jonathan is cut off by the ,now realized, van stopping suddenly.

"Get them out!" A booming voice commands.

The back door is opened and Martha and Jonathan are yanked out of the car. The men take them to where the rest of the prisoners are being held. They toss the couple into

the cell and slam the door.

"Halt. Identify yourselves." Alfred says noting being able to see them.

"Alfred?" Martha asks.

"Jonathan? Martha?" Mary asks.

"Mary? Rudolph? Iris?" Jonathan ask while stepping in the small dim light.

"Are you guys alright." Barry asks while hugging Martha.

"Martha need some help with her head." Jonathan says while holding Martha close.

"I believe I can help." Selene says while stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Jonathan asks while tighten his hold on Martha.

"I am Selene. I come from Atlantis and a healer. I can help your wife. If you allow it." Selene says.

"Alright." Martha says while walking to her.

They go to a spot on the other side of the cell and Selene gets to work.

"Let me guess. He threatened Clark and Conner." Rudolph ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. How ya know?" Jonathan asks.

"Did the same thing to us." Rudolph says.

"What do they even want." Iris says.

"Us. What's the one thing to break the Justice League." Alfred asks.

"The people they love." Mary says.

"Exactly. Why now is the question. Why after 9 months would Torture would come into the light?" Alfred asks.

"There. All done." Selene says while helping Martha up.

"Thank you Selene. I can't feel the cut anymore." Martha says while feeling her head for a cut.

"You are welcome." Selene says with a light blush from the attention she is getting.

Suddenly chains come out the wall and bind the prisoner to the wall. The door opens and the Black Manta comes in the room. To Selene's surprise, she doesn't feel afraid of

him. Her son is more important than her fears. She failed him once, she won't fail him again.

"Ah Selene. You always looked better in chains." Manta says while stroking her cheek.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"You are going to be pawn. You will a toy for e to dangle in front of _our _son's face." Manta purrs.

"He will never be your son!" Selene screams while fighting her binds.

"He will be when i'm done with you. Get her to the room." Manta orders his foot soldiers while walking away.

"Selene! Let her go!" Alfred yells while fighting his binds.

As the drag Selene out of the room, they fall to the ground as the chains release them.

"What is going to happen to her?" Iris asks with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Rudolph amswers.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Mary asks.

"I don't know." Jonathan answers while holding Martha close.


	6. the demand

Robin pov

Me and the team are still off duty for another week from out injuries. Most of them have healed but the mental scars may never heal. Black Canary is having therapy sessions

with all of us to make us remember things. I look at Kaldur who is in deep thought as usual when we get a call on the monitor.

"Bats." I call out to dad who is in the other room.

"Robin what is it?" He ask while running in with the other.

"We have received a call." Kaldur answers while standing up.

"Hello Justice league." A familiar voice greets.

"Torture." Conner growls while holding Megan protectively.

"What do you want?" Batman asks.

"Watch." Torture purr while channels the video.

"No. It can not be." Kaldur mumbles when gasping.

On the screen is a woman in bloody clothes pin to a wall and knocked out. She is clutching a necklace in her tiny hand. I look at Kaldur to see tears fall from his face.

"Kaldur who is she?" Artemis asks.

"She. She is my mother." Kaldur says while holding back a sob.

"Kaldur, Manta was right you do look like her." Torture says walking to her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Kaldur growls.

"Selene someone is here to see you." He whispers in her ear waking her up.

"Kaldur. My son." Selene says smiling at him.

Kaldur starts rambling as fast as he can in his native language to her. I honestly think that he is talking faster than Barry and Wally.

"Kaldur stop." Selene say.

They start to talk slower until Torture puts a gag in her mouth. Kaldur is shooting daggers at him.

"If you want your mother back you get me back my brother Thomas. I know that you know everything about me. Find him or mommy and the others get it." Torture says smirking.

"What other." I ask worried.

He pulls up an image of several people on the ground in tear. He turns the lights on and everyone in the room gasps. Wally's family, Alfred, and Artemis's mom are in that

room. Artemis falls to the ground and cries while Conner punches a hole in the wall. I turn around and crash into Batman's chest and hold back a sob.

"Torture is you kill mother, your pray to god that Batman would've handle you instead of me." Artemis threatens while clinging to Wally.

"Tick tock. You have 24 hours." Torture signs off.

Arthur runs to Kaldur sides as he sits on the couch and cries. When Bats let me go Roy comes and rushes to Kaldur's side. When Kaldur looks up he looks like he has seen a

ghost.

"Kal talk to me. What happened?" Roy demands while holding Kaldur's hand.

"He kept his promise." Kal sobs.

"Who. Who made what promise?" I ask interested.

"He said that God would punish me for what I did." Kaldur answers in shock. "That was the first time I have seen her since I was 6. " He explains.

"Who is he?" Arthur asks.

"His brother. The Judge. He that I have committed a sin against God, and I would suffer at the hand of Torture." He answers.

"The Judge was Thomas right?" Artemis ask while clinging to wally as she stands.

"Yes. He was the man that tortured us before Torture. That is why we had the bruises, the broken bones, and the memory slip. He is the reason why we can not remember 4 hours of our captivity." Kaldur explain.

"Is it me, or is it weird how he only wants Thomas and not Erik?" Conner ask.

"It is a little strange." Wally answers.

"Robin. What's with the face? The last time you had that looked you hacked into Justice League files. Again." Batman asks curious.

"What if he needs Thomas for something now and Erik for something later?" I ask.

"Thomas was the Judge meaning he told the victim their punishment. And if Erik was the Executioner then." Megan says while trailing off.

"Someone will die." Roy answers

"We find Erik first. Then Thomas. Robin do you know where they are?" Kaldur says standing up.

"Erik is at Arkham and Thomas is at Belle Reve." I answer.

"The justice league will go to Arkham and the team will go to Belle Reve. Any objections." Kaldur explains.

Silence falls over the room.

"Great. Roy staying or going?" Kaldur ask.

"Going with you." Roy says standing up.

"Lets go. Meet back here when we're finish" I call over my shoulder.

"Team." Batman calls.

"Yeah, Yes." We call to him.

"Please. Be careful." Canary says with fear lacing her voice.

"We will." I answer.

"The same goes for you. He might be stupid and go after you." Wally warns.

"Promise kiddo." Barry answer.

"My king please be careful." Kaldur says with full on worry and seriousness in his voice.

"Same to you my son." Arthur says just as serious as Kaldur.

"Same for Kal." Conner says.

"I promise Kon." Clark says smiling.

"My niece please be careful." J'onn says.

"I promise uncle." Megan says.

"Artemis Roy be safe." Carny says.

"We will." They agree.

"And don't do anything stupid.!" All of the mentors scream.

"We can't promise that." We scream back to them.

We broad the Bioship and head to Belle Reve.


	7. the talks

Batman pov

As we arrive at Arkham we walk to solitary confident to meet Erik. We entre Erik's room to see a man in his late or mid 30's with blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He has a glare that I can't even match. I look on his arm and see a tattoo of an axe on his arm.

"It's about time I got guest." Erik says while walking to his chair in the corner.

"You must be Erik Anderson." Barry says.

"That I am. And you must be Barry Allen. How's that wife of your? Still a babe." He says while glaring at Barry.

"How did you?" Barry asks in shock and anger.

"I hear things. You little missy must by Dinah. I better not talk if I were you. My ear are very sensitive. You wouldn't want to deafen your boyfriend." Erik grins at her wickedly.

"You don't know a thing about me." Dinah says while challenging him.

"I know how you didn't talk till third grade after you deafen your while first grade class. I know how you hate your powers. I know that you fear them. I know you went through depression in high school. I know how you lost your mother in that fire. I know how the old bag of bones Wild Cat took care of you. I know a lot about you little girl. Know your place or I tell bro to put the old man out of his misery. You don't run this show honey. I do. Know your place like a good girl." He challenges right back at her causing small tears to form in Dinah eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Dinah scream lunging at him.

"Babe let it go." Oliver orders while grabbing Dinah's waist.

"Oh please Mr. Cast-a-way. You couldn't protect yourself on that island. The only way you survived is because your too stubborn to die. Did you ever tell anyone about your PTSD. Or when you spent 4 months of therapy before you went back to work for the dump of a company you run. Or did you tell them that they had to be sediate to get on a boat. Tell me this when did the nightmares go away?" Erik says while looking at Oliver.

"Stop. We are here about your brother. Why does he want Thomas? Why not you?" Arthur demands.

"If it isn't the king himself. Did you ever tell Kaldur who he really is? Or what he really is? I bet you didn't even tell him. Your a coward not a king. I bet that your wife doesn't know. Does she? You know that you raised a monster. Do you fear him at all. I mean if I had a wife and a kingdom to protect, and Kaldur was part of that kingdom, would you really protect him. If you knew, well realistically speak for you know what he will become. Will you take that chance?" Erik says causing Arthur to freeze.

"Are you finished?" I ask while glaring at Erik.

"Not even close. Bruce. I'm just getting started." Erik taunts while sitting back in his chair.

* * *

Robin's pov

After we talk to the warden we go to the solitary confinement sector. We see Thomas reading a book on his small twin bed. He turns his head and grins at us.

"It's about time that bro came for me." Thomas says while getting up.

"We have some questions for you." Kaldur says.

"Ask away. Kaldur." Thomas says while moving to his chair at his table.

"You have already talked to Matthew." I ask already knowing the answer.

"Sent me a letter. So Kaldur do you feel guilty about your mother?" Thomas asks while smirking at him.

"You feel guilty about your?" Kaldur ask glaring at him.

The smirk on Thomas's face falls at Kaldur's question. Kaldur's lip move in a small smirk as he walks around Thomas.

"I know more about you than you think I do Thomas. You were mommy's little protector. You took all the hits for her. She did not want you to do so because a mother protects her children. You went against her and took every blow, every smack for her. She reward you with kisses and hugs, but she gave you something else didn't she." Kaldur says smoothly and an scary calm voice while walking behind

"She gave you your brother soul. She made Erik and Matthew take the hits for you. She rewarded the same way she did to you did she not. Tell me Thomas, is that why you are so loyal to them. Or did Matthew or Erik beat you as well?" He goes in while walking around to face him.

"Tell me this, who do you think _really _killed her. Your father did not do it." Kaldur finishes while moving to us.

"Don't try to spin this on me. I run the show. I could tell big bro that you are trying to turn me and kill that mother of yours. Don't test me boy." Thomas says while standing up.

"I will keep that in mind. What does Matthew want with you." Kaldur says while stepping back.

"I am the judge of course. I have to see the victims before giving them their punishment." Thomas explains.

"That's how you work. Your brother do all the dirty work while you keep your hands clean." Artemis says.

"Do you really want to talk about me and keeping my hands clean. This is coming from the girl that was trained to kill." Thomas explains.

"Thomas don't go there." Wally warns.

"Really Mr. Speed. Lets see, you're dating a girl whose father is the Sportmaster. You want a piece of that." Thomas asks.

"Leave them alone." Megan says.

"Oh please Ms. White, what are you gonna do. Change. But you don't want to scare your boyfriend. That would be too much. All you want to be is normal but you will never have that. You're a freak a monster. An outcast." Thomas growls as he look at Conner. "And lets not forget the lab rat. Everything you are was made from a bottle. They made you into the perfect weapon but you're still not perfect." He smirks at Conner.

"Thomas. You are out of time. I am going to find my mother. And if she is dead when I get there. I will come after you Thomas. And kill you, the same way that Erik killed your mother." Kaldur growls while walking to the door.

"Erik killed her. Get back her!" Thomas screams as we leave the room.

"Kaldur how did you know that Erik killed her?" I ask in shock.

"Thomas was the closet to his mother. He could not have done it without feeling guilty. Matthew may be the middle child but he did not have the heart to kill her. Erik is the oldest. He took more hits than Thomas and Matthew combined. Erik had the most rage toward her. We need to talk to Erik personally." Kaldur explains while we walk to the bio.

"Annex listen to me very closely. I need you to tell Erik this." Kaldur says into his com.

* * *

Batman's pov

As the room fall silent Arthur looks at me confused.

"Are you sure my son?" He asks into his com.

Kaldur says something in the com that I can't hear.

"Very well. Erik what where her last words?" Arthur says looking at Erik.

Erik's smirk falls quickly and freezes. I look at Arthur and have a feeling that Kaldur has something to do with this.

"He froze." Arthur mumbles in his com while giving his com to Erik.

Erik puts the com in his ear and listens. For a few seconds his face is still and showing no emotion but 2 minute later he opens his mouth slowly in shock and his eyes widen

and nods his head rapidly.

"Ok I'll talk." Erik says with pure fear in his voice while giving the com back to Arthur.

We listen as Erik talks.


	8. the deal

Batman's pov

As we listen to Erik the door opens and the team comes in. Kaldur's holds a picture in his hand and slams it down on the table in front of Erik.

"You give me one good reason I don't tell Matthew what you did?" He demands.

It's a picture of Erik's mom dead body. Erik freezes completely at this. He looks at Kaldur with fear and pain in his eyes.

"Matthew will kill me if he knew." Erik says.

"I do not think it's a bad idea. Now talk. I'm running out of time." He demands angrily.

"I don't know where he is. I got the letter this morning." Erik says with pure fear in his voice.

Kaldur is right since only have 2 hours till his mother dies. I have honestly never seen him so desperate. He reminds me of me. I pray that he doesn't turn into me if she dies.

"Aqualad we need to leave." Arthur says.

Kaldur nods as he walks over to Roy. We head to the ships and back to the mountain. We land and head to the meeting room.

"Did he give you a location?" Roy asks.

"No. He gave names of the children he killed." Oliver says.

"What are we going to do?" Megan asks.

"My mother is going to die." Kaldur says with tears glistening in his eyes but refuse to let them fall.

The room falls silent as Kaldur runs out of the room. Roy goes to follow him but I stop him. He look at me and nods letting me know to go.

"Go to the pool. He'll be there. He like to look at the water when things are on his mind." Roy tells me.

I walk to the pool and see Kaldur sitting at the edge with his shoulder shaking. I place my hand on his shoulder gently. He turns around with tears falling down his face and I

look to see his hand shaking. I sit down next to him and place my hand on his. I hand him a tissue from my pocket and he mumbles a 'thank you' and wipes his tears.

"I never told her I that forgive her for what she did. Or why she did it. It took me too long to understand but I finally did. In that long time of wondering I hated her. She is going to die knowing that I hated her. It is like I am losing her for the first time all over again and I can not stop it. That is a burden that no one should have to bear. I know you know what that feels like." He says with pure anger and sadness in his voice while wiping his tears.

Behind my cowl my eyes widen slightly. I may have actually under estimated him.

"It is alright Batman. I have not and will not say anything. I know that if we give him Thomas he will just kill her anyway. What are we going to do?" He asks with his voice sounding unlike him.

Before I can even answer him we hear a crackling laughter. We run to that meeting room to see Joker laughing tossing a knife in his hands. There is Selene chained to a wall

with tears flowing down her face, cover in more blood.

"Hey justice dorks." joker cheers as he dances around like a fool.

"Joker what have you done to her?" Kaldur orders.

"We were just having a little fun. Right my dear." Joker crackles while sliding the blade down her cheek.

"Calm down Joker. Enjoying the view son." Manta purrs.

"I am not your son. Now let her go!" Kaldur demands.

"New game. Tell me where Thomas is or mommy gets it. Understand." Manta says.

Kaldur looks at me with a rare frightened look in his eyes. He is almost begging me to help with his eyes.

"Tick tock. You're running out of time fish boy." Joker taunts holding the knife to Selene throat.

"Ok, enough. I'll make you deal. Let me take her place." Kaldur says with a look of defeat on his face.

"Kaldur don't." Arthur says.

"She is my mother. What choice do I have?" Kaldur explains with a determined look in his eyes.

"Mommy's little solider." Matthew says.

We all turn to see Matthew leaning against with a devious smirk on his face. He walks to Selene and stroke her cheek lightly. Kaldur growls in the back of his throat in rage.

"Have you always protected her?" Matthew asks.

"You know that answer. Let me take her place." Kaldur says with an awkward calm in his voice.

"Why do you defend her? She is part of the reason you can't even look your own boy toy in the eye and not want to run away. She caused you pain. She abandoned you when you needed her the most. She let the Manta in your house, the same person who took over a decade of your life away from you and you want to rescue her. Why?" Matthew asks but whit an odd tone in his voice.

"You are right Matthew. She did abandoned me. She did let him in our house. But I forgive her. She gave up a decade of her life to get better so I that I could have a life. She already lost her life to a ma- a monster like you once, I swear on Neptune himself I will not let that happen again. She gave me a second chance, herself a second chance. If I have to give myself up to a monster like you to protect her then so be it. If any of us deserve to die for sins, let it be me. I lived the life she wanted for me. I want her to live this life too. She deserves that. Please, please let me save her this time." Kaldur says as his face begins to age slightly and tears rim in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall.

"Fine. But there is another price." Matthew agrees.

"What price?" Robin asks with curiosity in his voice.

Matthew doesn't say anything. He just stands there like a lion waiting for his prey.

"I want to talk to her." Kaldur demands.

"In English." Matthew warns while moving for Selene to be seen.

"Mother?" Kaldur asks like a frightened child.

Selene doesn't say a word. She doesn't even move. I look to see Kaldur's hand shaking, clenched in a fist. This is starting to worry me. I'm actually afraid of what he might

do if she's dead.

"Mom. Please. Say something." Kaldur begs as his body starts to shudder.

"My son." Selene whispers in pain.

"Mother listen to me. You are going to walk away from this I promise. I won't fail this time. I am coming to get you ok. Just hang on for a little while longer. Ok. Can you do that for me?" Kaldur explains with a light smile.

"I love you kaldur. You are my greatest treasure." Selene whispers while smiling to him.

"I love you too mother." Kaldur says softly smiling back at her.

"Meet me at the old children's hospital in Gotham." Matthew orders while signing off.

"You do realize how stupid you are. You know that right?" Roy ask with anger lacing his voice.

"I know." Kaldur says simply.

"Why did you make that deal?" Roy asks trying to keep calm but failing.

"Would you do the same for me? Or Oliver?" Kaldur asks.

"You know I would." Roy answers.

"Alright then. I will be fine. If Matthew wants to mind games, I will play it with him." Kaldur explains.

"How?" Megan asks with curiosity.

"We will deal with that matter later. We need to get to Gotham. if we know Matthew he will send his lackeys to get me." Kaldur says.

"Lets go." I order as we head to Gotham.


	9. the trade

Robin's pov

We follow Kal to the ships and he whispers something in Megan's ear. She looks at him confused but takes her seat on the bio. We fly for about an hour in silence until we land on a farm. We follow Kaldur up the stairs and wait as he knocks on the door. A man comes to the door in a black shirt and blue jeans. He has dimples on his chin and long brown hair. Finally he is wearing a small heart shape locket around his neck.

"Hello. Are you Erik Clarkson?" Kaldur asks while looking him in the eye.

"Yes I am. Who is asking?" Eric asks while opening the door completely.

"Do you know a Thomas Anderson?" Kaldur asks again.

"He's my p- my ex boyfriend. Why?" Eric asks looking suddenly concern#

"He is in prison but it is his brother I am asking you about? May I come in?" Kaldur explains while smiling lightly to him.

"Only you." Eric demands while letting Kaldur in.

After about 35 minutes and 25 minutes until its trading time, Kaldur comes out with Eric and hug him tightly. He runs to the ship and rushes us in.

"What was that about?" Wally asks while giving Kaldur a suspicious look#

"I know how to beat Thomas, Erik, and Matthew. We need to go. Now." Kaldur orders.

Megan races to the Gotham hospital and I can just see the look on Roy's face. He gets up abruptly and yanks Kaldur's hand and pulls him in the back.

* * *

Kaldur pov

After my talk with Eric and we land at the hospital, Roy gets up and almost drags me to the back of the ship.

"Not one sentence." I order to Roy.

"I hate this idea and I hate the fact that yet again you sacrifice your ass for others." Roy says to me with fury and complete anger in his voice.

"We have already talked about this. We have no other options." I explain trying to stay calm.

"That doesn't mean I like it." Roy argues.

"I am not a fan of this plan either but I have no choice. I will not lose my mother, not again." I tell him with full seriousness in my voice.

"Just don't do some stupid s#%$. Alright." Roy orders while hugging my tightly.

"I will. I promise I will try." I promise him while kissing his chastely.

"Let's go." Roy says while giving my his ring and opening the door for me.

I toss him my ring as we walk back out with the others. I see my team- my family with painful looked in they're eyes.

"Team, I will be ok. Do not worry of me." I tell them while walking to them.

"We know it's just that," Wally starts but does not finish.

"We still need you Kaldur." Megan says while rushing to hug me.

I hug her back loosely while looking directly at Annex. I sigh heavily as I squeeze Megan tightly as I go to hug Wally and the others.

"I promise I will come back. I will not abound my family." I explain as I finally hug Conner.

"Come back in one piece." Conner orders.

"I will try." I promise softly while I let him go.

I look at my king to see him with a tear glistening his eyes.

* * *

Arthur pov

As I watch my son day goodbye to his team- his family I begin to think about what will happen to him. I remember the screams of the night at the palace after the team was set free. I hated to see his face full of terror and pain. I see that face now full of fear and for once, uncertainty. I do not even notice the tear swelling I my eye until I go to wipe it. I see Kaldur rush to me and I insistently open my arms for him. He squeezes me tightly as he hugs me. I squeeze him right back as he snuggles closer to me. Kaldur will only snuggle to some one when he's scared or unsure of what to do. I rub his back soothingly as he begins to speak.

"Papa, I know what you did. And I forgive and understand. I know what I am now. I have always known." Kaldur whispers as he snuggles deeper into me.

"I only did it to protect you." I whisper back to him.

"I know. I promise I will return, so we may continue this talk. I-I love papa." He says to me as he did something he has not done since he was a mere child.

He gives me a kiss on my cheek. In Atlantis this is a way of respect and love for your elders. He has not done this since he was about 9.

"I love you too my son. You have a mother to save correct?" I ask with small smile on my face, trying to ease his troubles.

He nods to me slowly as he takes a step back. He salutes to me before running to the drop off zone. I see Batman walk to me slowly.

"I just lost my only son to the devil. We better be able to find him." I explain to Batman slowly.

"We will find him Arthur. I promise." He says just a slowly.

"Do you make the promise as a leader or as a father?" I ask him with a fearful look in my eye.

"Both." Batman answer while walking away.

* * *

Kaldur pov

I run to the drop off zone to see a black van pull in. I become extra vigilant when a man in black comes out of the driver's seat. He goes to the back of the van and opens the door. He moves the door out-of-the-way to reveal my mother standing there. She looks exactly as I remember her to me. He dress is covers in blood but I try not to look. She smiles lightly when she sees me. I walk up about 4 steps and wait for instructions.

"You both will walk out to the center, say goodbye, then Kaldur will come to me. Understand." The man says almost like it was from a script.

"Yes." I answer as I walk to her.

I look at the roof to see a sniper, waiting for something. I stop at the center as instructed and wait for my mother. She walks with the same grace and confident as she did back in our small little house. She opens her arms to me as she walks faster. She finally reaches me and gathers me quickly into her arms. I squeeze her tightly as tears of relief fall down my face.

"I am so sorry mother. I never wanted this for you." I whisper to her while tightening my grip on her.

"I know. It is all going to be ok. I should be the one to apologize to you. My son I never wanted to leave that hospital. I was only thinking about what you needed. And at that time, you did not need me. I always knew that you would grow up into the man you are today. I am so proud of you. Never forget that." She says to me while rubbing my upper back slowly.

"I will not. You need to run down the alley until you see two men with an 'S' on their chest. You go with them. They will keep you safe." I explain to her.

"What of you my son?" She asks with panic in her voice.

"Do not worry of me. I will be fine. I love you mother." I lie to her while kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you too my son." She says while kissing my forehead.

"Run mother. Run!" I order her as I see more black men with guns in their gloved hands.

She starts to run as the men surround. I see her continue to run as the men handcuff me behind me back. I see the 2 men look at me mother run and aim their guns to her. I start to fight my capture violently to try and save her.

"We had a deal! You can't do this!" I scream at them.

"Deal's off." One of them says as they fire their guns.

"MOTHER!" I scream as she falls to the ground.

I freeze hen I see her on the ground. My heart stops beating suddenly. I feel tears stream down my face but not one sound comes from my mouth. I hang my head slowly, not wanting the men to see my tears. They drag me in the van and drive away. I lost my mother twice in my life. The first was by the government of Atlantis. The other is to a monster.

_"What am I going to do?" _I ask myself.

For once in my life. I do not know the answer. My nightmare has come true.


	10. the death of kaldur

Robin's pov

As I see a woman running down the alley, Megan quickly transformers into her and takes her place. She rushes Selene into a different alley then Megan starts to run down the alley. I can hear Kaldur shout as a gun fires. Megan falls to the ground as an engine starts. After 5 minutes, she gets up and motions to his mother. She quickly follows behind Megan as she comes to us. we rush to the Bioship as Kaldur's mother rushes to Conner and Clark. We fly back to the mount and get her to the medical bay. After about an hour of worrying, Kaldur's mother comes out, leaning lightly on Arthur.

"Good. You're up." I say as I walk to her slowly.

"Please. What of my son?" She asks with fear and weakness lacing her voice.

"Don't worry. We'll find. I promise." Roy says confidently.

"Who are you?" She asks looking at Roy.

"I'm- his partner." He says softly.

"On the battle field?" She asks.

"Something like that. Yeah." Roy answers.

"Good." She whispers while nodding.

It surprises me that Roy didn't say that he is Kaldur's boyfriend. I don't think much of it when Selene stares at the necklace in her hands.

"What is that?" I ask while looking at her hands.

"My son. I was able to get this picture out of an article on the men who were new recruits in the military. At that time I have not seen him since he was 8 years of age. He is 13 in that picture. When I left him in the hospital, I only wanted him a better life for him. If he does not come back, I shudder at the thought of losing him again. Please, find my son." She begs as tears flow through her eyes as she reveals the picture inside the necklace.

"Kaldur is going to be ok. I promise. He is a fighter Selene, you know that." Arthur says.

"He said that he knows how to beat them. But how does he know?" Wally asks.

"Maybe.." I start but don't finish due to a call on the monitor.

* * *

Kaldur pov

As I am being dragged to a different, I think of my mother. I never even told her about Roy. I will never be able to see her serious yet gentle smile. Never hear her voice again. Never her hair white I used to tangle my fingers in when I was young. I keep telling myself, ordering myself that she is somehow alive. That the bullet missed her and hit a pole and she just ducked for cover. But I know I am only lying to myself. I lost her forever, and it's all my fault. I am shocked out of my thoughts when I am thrown on the floor and the Manta is standing a few feet away from me. I feel the handcuff being removed and I hear the door slam. I stand up slowly as the Manta walks around me like a shark in the water. He nods to one of the guard in the corner, sitting near a computer.

"Hello my son." Manta purrs to me.

"I am not your son." I growl at him.

He has a smirk on his face. I see a camera on the wall and the team looking at me. I am shocked and happy to see my mother.

"Mother?" I ask hesitantly.

"Kaldur?" She says slowly.

"Mother! How are you alive? Are you alright?" I ask feeling a little better.

I hear the door open and Simon walks in the room. I back away from him slowly but stop when I hear him in my head. I scream in pain as I fall to the ground. I try to block him out but fail painfully. I focus on making him stop then the pain stops. I stand up and walk to him slowly. He tries harder to stop me but it's too late. I touch his forehead then he collapses on the floor. I nearly collapse next to him but catch myself. I turn to see the shocked look on the Manta's face.

"It is called mental blood bending. It is bending the water in a person causing the person's mind to move at my will." I explain with a light smirk.

"How did you," Manta starts but didn't finish.

"I have always known who I am. And what I can do." I say proudly.

"You really are my son." Manta says.

"I will never be you son." I growl at him.

"And you claim to be Arthur's." He says.

"He will always be a better father than you." I tell him in my usual calm yet stern tone.

When I say this he slaps me square in the face. He kicks at me like he used to do to me. I can hear my mother and team screaming at Manta to stop. After about 5 minutes he finally stops. I slowly pick my head up and try to stand on my shaking legs. I try to hold myself up by holding on to the wall. He kicks my hard in the stomach with his boot. I bend over in pain as the wind gets knocked out of me and slowly fall to the ground. I hear my mother beg him in Atlantean to stop but he doesn't listen. I hear a click of a gun and look up slowly. I am staring down a barrel of a gun.

"Manta don't do it! Don't do it!" Arthur threaten as Roy curses.

"Stop it!" The team screams.

"I swear on fucking grave Manta I will kill you!" Roy screams.

"Not my son. I beg of you!" Mother screams in tears.

"I want you to beg for you life. Just like you used to back in that house." Manta says to me.

I glare at him, not saying a word. He hits me with the back of the gun, causing the women to scream. I look at him with my bloody mouth and stare him down.

"Any last words?" He asks teasingly as he cocked the gun.

I look at the screen with tears swelling in my eyes but refuse to let them fall. Not in front of him.

"Mother I- I am so sorry for everything. I am sorry that I hated for so long and I forgive you. I love you mother so much. And I love my family." I explain as I fight tears.

"Stand up." He orders loudly.

"Team look away. Right now." I order as I stand on my wobbly legs.

He holds the gun a few feet away from me. I slide my ring of my left hand and clutch it in my right hand. The heart is on the right side of the body. I want to hold he last thing Roy gave me closest to my heart. I close my eyes slowly and wait. I hear a loud bang and a scream as I fall to the ground.

"No!" I hear multiple people scream as sobs soon take over.

"I love you my love." I whisper as I slip unconscious.

Kaldur'ahrm is dead.


	11. grief

**Ok..I know that I haven't updated in a while but I just started school...I also made a mistake with the names of Erik and Eric...Erik is the brother, Eric is the boyfriend...just wanted to clear that up...so here we go...**

Arthur pov

As the gun is fired, my heart shatters. I see a pool of blood pool around him. Selene sobs as she falls to the ground in sadness. Tears fall from my eyes to see my son dead. This has to be a horrible dream, a horrible nightmare. I bend down to try to comfort Selene but end up crying with her. Roy sobbing along with the team. Megan leans into Conner heavily as she cries in his chest. Wally holds Artemis tightly and Robin burying his face in Roy's chest.

"Dispose of him." Manta orders.

The guards pick up Kaldur's bloody body and carry him out of the room.

"You will pay for this Manta, I swear it!" Selene screams in anger at him.

All he can do is smirk as he ends the feed. Roy lets Robin go and punches the wall angrily.

"Manta is a dead man! I'll kill him." Roy shouts in rage.

"We will find Roy. I swear it to you." Robin says with a sniffle, trying to calm him down.

"I have to tell Mera. She loved him like her own child. I will return shortly. Selene would you like to accompany me?" I ask in a whisper to her.

"I am sorry but I can not. Please thank her for raising my son when I could not." Selene says as she starts to stand up.

"Take care of her please." I ask as I leave for the zeta beam.

* * *

No one's pov

As the guards carry Kaldur's body, Judge stops them.

"Where are you taking that body?" Judge asks.

"The Manta ordered us to dispose of it sir." One of the guards answers.

"Take it to the holding cell with the others." Judge orders.

"What of Manta sir?" The other guard asks.

"I will deal with. Just don't tell him. If he asks, tell him it has been done. Understood." Judge explains.

"Yes sir." The guards say as the carry Kaldur to the holding cell.

Judge knows what has been done. Knows what he has to do to find his peace. He walks away not feeling anything but relief.

* * *

Alfred pov

As we all try to think of a way out of here, I hear footsteps coming to the cell door. The chains appear and grabs up by our wrist as done before. The metal door opens and a body is thrown in. The door shuts and the chains let us go. I see an African-American male on the ground bleeding, not making a sound. I turn him over and I find myself surprised to see who it is.

"This is Selene's boy. Kaldur." I said as Martha rushes to him.

"Gun shot wound to the shoulder. He's bleeding too fast. We need to get it out of him, now or he dies." Martha says as she gets his shirt off of him.

"Wait, he's alive?" Jonathan asks.

"Let me help you." I offer as I take my emergence sewing kit out.

"What's in his hand?" Mary asks as she unclench his bawled up fist.

In his hand is a beautiful golden ring. It has a bit of blood on it but not too much. Mary takes it and holds it up to see if there writing on it.

"The outside says 'I love you' and the inside say 'love Roy'. He has a partner." Mary reads.

As me and Martha try to get the bullet out of him, I start to wonder what they will do to us.

* * *

Kaldur's pov

I do not remember after the gun was fired. I hear cursing, screaming, and crying. I feel my body being carried than thrown violently on the floor. I hear different voice full of worry, concern, surprised even. As I feel something coming off me, I slowly drift back into a long slumber.

I slowly wake up to a soft humming sound. It sounds soothing like a lullaby. My eye open to see a woman with lightish grey hair in a blue flower night gown and blue eyes stroking my hair. I groan lightly trying to get the sleep out of me. I slowly sit up and try to stand.

"What happened? Where am I?" I ask as I stand on my shaking legs.

"It's ok Kaldur. You're safe now. You were shot in the shoulder. Myself and Alfred, the man standing in the tux, took it out. My name is Martha and the man in blue pj's is my husband Jonathan." She explains as she helps me stand up.

I look to see the two men she is talking about. Alfred is wearing a slightly torn tuxedo with grey hair and black eyes. Jonathan is a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He kind of reminds me of Superman.

"Thank for saving me. Wait, where is my ring?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"Here you go. It was covered in blood and I just wanted to clean it. I'm Mary West. This is my husband Rudolph and his sister and my sister in law, Iris Allen." Mary says as she gives me back my now clean ring.

Mary Iris have red hair and green eyes while Rudolph has brown hair and green eyes. Now I know what Wally's family looks like. I open my hand as the ring drops in my hand.

"Thank you." I whisper to her as I put my ring back on.

"You're welcome. The ring is very beautiful." Iris says with a smile.

"Thank you. I have seen you in a picture. You are Artemis's mother. Paula." I said as I look at her.

"Artemis talks about you. Thank you taking care of my daughter." She says as she takes my hand.

"You may thank when I get us out of here." I said to her.

"But how? There's no way out but the door." Jonathan asks looking confused.

I look around the room slowly. I am trying to process the room that I am in. I look up to see a very high ceiling for a small room.

"Would you all mind moving to your left please." I ask while walking to the back of the room.

They follow quickly as I start to run. I quickly do a flip and grab on the bar that is hanging there. I move to sit on the bar and look down.

"Kaldur are you alright?" Alfred asks.

"Yes. I see a small window up here. Give me a minute." I whisper down to them.

I look out the window to see nothing but the big, blue ocean. I can hear the loud waves crashing against the ship. I focus my ears to hear dolphins chatting happily to one other. I kindly ask them if they know what ocean are we on. They explain that we are traveling on the Atlantic Ocean. I know that we are still near the Untied States. I slowly and carefully get down from the bar and land on my feet.

"I have found out 2 thing. 1 we are on a ship and 2 we are traveling across the Atlantic Ocean." I explain.

"How do you know that we are on the Atlantic?" Paula asks.

"A dolphin told me." I answer her simply. "Martha, Alfred do you have the bullet that was in me?" I ask as I get an idea.

"Yes but I have never seen anything like it." Alfred says as he hands me the bullet from his pants pocket.

"It was also in you like a cork in a bottle." Martha adds.

I take the bullet between my fingers and hold it to the slightly dim light. It is different form other bullets. I try to squeeze it when I realize that it is a rubber bullet. I know that the Manta can and does careless if I live or die, so why would he shoot me with a rubber bullet. It would only go half way into my shoulder not completely. I look at the wound to see a quarter size hole in my shoulder. I realize that the bullet was not meant to kill me. I rush to the huge steel door as I begin to bang on it with me one good arm.

"Thomas! Thomas get in here!" I shout through the door.

I step a foot back as I hear footsteps coming to the door.

"What do you want?" I hear his booming voice through the door.

"Why did you give the Manta a gun holding rubber bullets?" I ask him.

"How do you know that," He tries to ask but I interrupt him.

"Because for one I am holding the bullet and two there is only one person on this ship that wants, that needs the truth to come out. Your brothers do not care if it does. I know about your history Thomas. Eric told me. I know that you are just victim in this, like me. Please let me help you." I explain to him.

He turn to handle of the door and I step back. I see him in a judge's robe and uses the hood to cover his eyes. He takes off the hood to reveal his tired blood-shot eye.

"Why should I trust you?" He asks me with pure fear and tiredness in his voice.

"Because I am the only person that can get you home to Eric. Trust me please." I beg to Thomas.

Thomas didn't say anything. He just put his hood up and leaves the room.

"What happens now?" Mary asks.

"I do not know. I honestly do not." I answer simply with a strange hint of fear in my voice.

* * *

Arthur's pov

As I arrive in Atlantis I try to figure out what to say to Mera. She has always loved Kaldur like a son. I slowly make my way to me and Mera room to see her laying on the bed reading one of her books. This is going to be the third hardest thing I have ever done. I run into Orm in the hall.

"Welcome home brother. You said that you would be home at the end of the week. What has occurred. Where is Kaldur?" Orm asks.

"That is what I was going to tell Mera. Come with me brother." I explain as I walk down the hall, with Orm at my side to my room.

I slowly close the door, making her look up at me.

"Welcome home my love. Where is Kaldur? Does he have to stay on the surface to finish a matter?" She asks as she gets up to properly greet me.

"Mera, there is something I need to tell you. Both of you. Brother you might want to sit down." I explain slowly as I sit her down on the bed and Orm sat in the chair

"Orin what is wrong. What has happened?" She asks worriedly.

"Selene was kidnapped along with the families of Kaldur's team. He made a deal with his captor for his life for his mother's." I explain fighting the urge cry.

"Is she alright? Is she harmed?" Mera asks worriedly.

"She is fine. But Kaldur is not." I said as tears slowly make my way down my face.

"Brother, what happened?" Orm demands looking as if he already knew the answer.

"The Black Manta was also one of his captors. They began to fight each other when the Manta pulled out a gun. He- he shot Kaldur." I explain as my body shakes, holding in the sobs.

"No! No! Not my son! Please not my son!" Mera shouting with a sob.

"I am sorry my darling but Kaldur is dead." I said softly as I can longer hold my sobs.

"No!" Mera shouts as she sobs loudly in my chest.

"Not Kaldur. He was so young. He had a lifetime ahead of him. How could he do this?" Orm says angrily with a small sob.

The room quickly fills with sobs. I hold on to Mera tightly as I cry angrily in her hair. Orm buries his face in his hands as he too cries over Kaldur's death. After about 15 minutes of pure sobbing and crying, my communicator goes off. Orm looks up at me and takes my place in hold a still crying Mera.

"Aquaman." I response after I clear my throat.

"Aquaman, are you sitting down?" Superman asks.

"No why?" I ask as I begin to worry.

"You might want to." Superman says.

"I am listening." I respond as I sit down.

"A few hikers found Kaldur's body in the woods. We need you to come a verify it's him. The police will not be here. I asked Selene if she would do it but she fainted." He explains.

"I will be there in 5 minutes." I response as I take it out of my ear.

"Who was that?" Mera asks with a sniffle.

"Superman. They found his body. I need to go to identify him. I will return when I can." I explain as I kiss Mera sweetly and I hug Orm tightly.

"Orin. Promise me you find them, and make them suffer." Mera hisses to me.

"I swear to you and to Kaldur. Can one of you inform Garth and Tula?" I ask.

"I will. You go and find them." Orm assures me.

I nod to him as I make my way to the zeta beam. Hoping and praying that it was not him. I couldn't loss my son.


	12. Kaldur's body

Arthur's pov

I force myself not to cry as I walk through the tower. I am praying that it is not Kaldur's body. I have no idea what I will do if I lost him. I see the league standing at the Jet Quin opens her arms to me and hugs me tightly. She has always been the mother of the league.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"No. I will be better when I bring him home." I explain shakily.

"Come on then." Superman says sadly.

I sit near the window and start to remember when Kaldur first called me 'papa'. I honest will never forget that day.

* * *

**Memory **

_Me and Mera were making our way down the wall. Just enjoying the silence until we heard a small voice:_

_"My king! My king where are you?!" Kaldur shouted down the hall._

_I looked down the hallway to se Kaldur looking for me excitedly._

_"Yes Kaldur. I am here." I called out to him. _

_He swam to us quickly. He had an excited yet nervous look in his eyes. _

_"What is it my son?" I asked while placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_"My king, you are still going to the surface today yes?" Kaldur asked trying to avoid my eyes._

_"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I asked. _

_"I wanted to ask if I could accompany you. I understand that you said no the last time I asked but," He explained in his usual quiet calm voice. _

_"You believe that since today is your birthday I would change my mind." I finished for him._

_"Yes my liege." Kaldur said softly._

_"I am not sure my son." I replied not really sure._

_"Oh please papa please." Kaldur said in a pleading voice._

_I froze for a few seconds. That was the first time he ever called me anything but 'my king' or 'my liege'. Kaldur also froze with a fearful look in his eyes. I smile at him reassuringly._

_"Only if you promise to be on your best behavior." I said to him as his smile brightens._

_"Thank you so much my king. I promise to behave. Thank you." Kaldur said happily as he hugged me tightly._

_I smiled as I hugged him back._

* * *

**End of Memory **

I smile at the memory. I feel something on my shoulder and look to see Diana smiling at me weakly.

"Aquaman, we landed." She says with a sad voice.

"Thank you." I reply to her as I slowly get up and walk behind her.

I see a body under a bloody sheet. I see Roy Harper standing next to the body, his face covered in tear stains and red eyes. I walk to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Aquaman. Are you ready?" Batman asks.

"Yes." I whisper to him, fighting yet again tears.

Batman slowly takes the bloody sheet off. There he is. My son. My only child that I have ever cared for, dead. Roy falls to the ground in pain and cries his eyes out. Oliver and Dinah rush to him and try to calm him down. I put my head down and cry as loud as I possible could. Letting go of all sense of control. I soon fall to the ground and gather my dead son in my arms.

"Arthur, I am so sorry." Superman says.

I can not even hear him over my sobs.

"Manta is dead. I will kill him." Roy growls angrily.

Before I could even speak I hear a scream. It sounds like, no it could not be.

"Aquaman, turn around." Batman says slowly.

I turn around to se a small television screen showing Kaldur being whipped and beaten. The time is stamped before Kaldur's death.

"Ah!" Kaldur screamed.

"You are weak!" Jury shouted.

"Pathetic!" Torture shouted.

Whip and whip until blood came from Kaldur's body. The whips soon turn to kicks. I try not to look but it is so hard not to.

"Please stop." Kaldur begged.

All he received was another kick. Now blood was dripping from both his mouth and his back.

"Please stop! No more please!" Kaldur cried in pain.

"You faggot!" Matthew shouted with another whip.

"You deserve to rot in hell!" Erik shouted with a kick to the ribs.

Kaldur again screamed in pain at his rib possibly cracking.

"Father please! Help me! Father!" Kaldur cried.

Kaldur tried to crawl away from them but his legs were whipped. Roy is bawling into Green Arrow's arms. Tears swell in my eyes as Dina tries to make me look away. I do not know why I am not looking away.

"Aquaman you don't have to watch." She says to me gently.

"Yes I do." I whisper to her

"Come one Kaldur, say it." Matthew ordered.

"Never." Kaldur groaned.

"Say it!" Matthew shouted.

"No!" Kaldur shouted back at him.

Erik left from the camera's view. He came back with a clear glass bottle.

"No! No! Please not again!" Kaldur cried in fear as he tried to back away rapidly.

They flipped Kaldur over roughly. Erik poured the liquid on Kaldur's back and I soon realize that it was alcohol. I force myself to look away as Kaldur screamed in pain.

"Say it!" Erik screamed angrily to him.

"Confess boy!" Matthew shouted with a whip.

Kaldur picked up his head and glowered at both of them. His red eyes and bloody face breaks, no shatters my already torn heart. He stared at the camera and for a second, it is like he is staring at me. He lowered his head to spit out the blood then picked up his head.

"I-I have sinned against God." Kaldur said with a cough of more blood.

"What is he doing?" I ask looking at Diana confused.

"Get the Judge." Matthew ordered.

One of the guards left and came back in the room with a man in a black robe. It is mostly likely Thomas.

"He's confessing." Erik said.

"Go one Kaldur." Thomas said in a soft tone.

Kaldur put his head down and whispers something.

"Louder!" Erik ordered with a kick.

"I killed a man." Kaldur said as he slowly picks his head.

I remember what happened. He was still a child when it happened. He must have only be 12 years old. The man he killed was going to kill both me and Mera. Kaldur stopped him but they began fighting. Kaldur killed him. It nearly destroyed Kaldur after words. He never stopped feeling guilty for his death. He even went to his funeral.

"Why did you kill him." Thomas asks.

"He was going to kill my king, Orm, and my queen. After was going to kill me. What was I supposed to do? Let him kill me then my family? I would rather go to hell for killing a man, saving 4 lives in the process, then going to heaven for not kill him, and lose my family again along with my life." Kaldur explained angrily.

"Doesn't matter." Erik said as he kicked Kaldur again.

"He isn't done yet." Matthew said.

"I have not sinned anymore than what I just admitted to." Kaldur said.

"You have that boy toy yes." Erik said with a smirk.

"If you so much as touch him I will personally kill you." Kaldur glowered at them as he slowly started to sit up.

Matthew whipped him twice, causing him to scream.

"Brother stop. You'll kill him. You made a deal with Manta. Honor it." Thomas said.

"Get him out of here." Erik ordered.

They locked Kaldur in chains and took him away. The screen went blank. I slowly start to break down in Diana's arms. She tries to calm me down but I will not have it. My only son was tortured and beaten before he died.

"Arthur, I know you are hurt. Please do not do something you will regret." Superman says in a serious and depressed tone.

"They killed my son. My son is dead. I held my son's dead body. Don't you dare tell me not to do anything. I will find the men who killed him! And I will them!" I shout angrily at him.

I look to see Roy looking at Kaldur's boy.

* * *

Roy's pov

I stare sadly at Kaldur's dead body. I slowly and gently wipe away dry blood from his face. I lean my head down and kiss his somewhat warm lips. I pull away slowly and held him closely to my chest. I lost the only person who ever gave me a second chance. I look up to see Superman looking concern.

"Superman, what's wrong?" Batman asks.

"I hear something. Listen." He explains.

We all turn silent to listen. We hear a small beeping sound. Oh crap.

* * *

Kaldur pov

As I am being carried or dragged back to the cell, I feel the blood dripping down my back and legs. They put me on the ground and walk out the room. I hear footsteps walk to me and a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Kaldur, wake up." Martha asks.

I slowly open my eyes to see Martha and Alfred looking at me

"What did they do you?" Alfred asks.

I couldn't find a voice to speak with. I hear the door opened and the chains grab everyone, pinning them to the wall, except for me. I force my eyes open to see Thomas kneeling over me with a small first aid kit.

"I am sorry for my brothers. You did not deserve what happened." Thomas says sadly.

"What a-are you doing?" I groan to him while trying to move.

"Just relax. This will hurt a little." Thomas says softly.

He pours liquid on my back slowly and I do not even hold back my scream. Tears flow out of my eyes. He starts to stitch me which painfully lasts for about an hour.

"Relax. It's over. I promise." Thomas whispers softly.

I soon relax my tense body ad try to breathe evenly.

"Why did you help me?" I ask with a groan.

"No one should go through pain like that." Thomas say sadly.

"Thomas you do not have to do this. You can get us out of here. Do the right thing, please." I beg him as I try to stand.

The door opens and Matthew comes in. The guards take me by the arms. They take me to a room with a medium size room with a screen. The screen turns on to see Roy and the League next to 'my dead' body. I turn around to see Erik having a smirk on his face.

"What have you done?" I demand.

"Just watch." He says slowly.

I turn around ans watch as my mentor, League, and Roy grieve over me. There is no sound coming from the television screen. I see Annex take the corpus in his arms and completely breaks down. I have never seen him cry in all the I have known him. I look at Roy to see him crying in Carnay's and Green Arrow's arms. I have only seen Roy cry twice, the first was during his intervention, the second was the when I was kidnapped by Torture. To see him like this now, it hurts. I see Superman's head pop up with a fearful look own his face.

"What did you do!?" I scream at him.

Erik did not say a word. I look to see Superman look behind a bush to see a bomb.

"Stop this! Now!" I order him.

"Too late boy." Erik purrs.

The boom went off and I fall to the ground. This can't be happening. I do not even hear the sob that escape my throat. I can not even feel the tears pouring down my face. I glare at Erik angrily. He body starts to bend and convulses in pain. I feel a zapping pain in my back and I completely fall unconscious.

When I eyes slowly open I see Mary trying to wake me up.

"Kaldur. What happened?" She asks.

I sit up slowly as tears rapidly flow down my face as I start to remember. I fight back the sobs.

"Kaldur why are you crying?" Iris asks as she starts to wipe my tears.

"Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, oh god father." I sob to them slowly.

"Kaldur calm down, what happened?" Martha asked.

"All of them, they are- they're dead." I answer bluntly as I start to cry more.

"What happened?" Alfred asks.

"There was a bomb. The League was near 'my dead' body and. It went off. There is no way that they could have survived. I am so sorry." I explain as I fight back more tears.

I put my head down and flat-out sob. I feel a hand rubbing my shoulder. I force myself to stop crying.

"Do you know if anyone else was there." Alfred asks as the others quietly begin to cry.

"Beside the people I just listed. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, oh god Roy." I try to say as I completely break down.

I put my head down and I feel a hand touching mine. I do not know whose hand it is. All I can do is squeeze it tightly and shut my eyes to stop crying. My family is truly gone.


	13. another deal

No pov

As the fire slowly dies, the League fight their way out of the fire. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter struggle to get out. They all get back on the Quin Jet and get back to the tower. They are all rushed to the infirmary and treated for their burns. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter will be fine physically, but Aquaman's mind will not be the same.

* * *

Kaldur's pov

After a long hour of quiet sniffles, the room falls silent. I use my thumb to stroke the ring on my finger. It is the only thing from making me break down completely. I look down at my buckle and remember the day I got it. I smile lightly at the memory. I lean my head back as a small tear escape my eyes.

"Kaldur, are you ok?" Mary asks.

"I will be the second I get Matthew and Eric arrested. After snapping their bone." I reply sharply as I stand up and look up at the bar again.

"Can you please-" I begin to ask as the ship makes a hard right.

We fell to the floor due to the force of the turn. I help Paula back into her chair.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask.

"Yes. Why did he change our course?" Alfred asks confused.

"One of two thing. One is that they are low on supplies. And the second one is, someone will be making a deal." I answer hoping that it was the first option.

"What is the probability of the first option?" Rudolph asks.

"Very little." I reply with a heavy sigh.

* * *

No pov

Ted Grant is in his home doing his daily exercise when the door kicks in and 6 men in black surround him. Ted gets in his stances ready to fight all of them by himself. One of them holds a picture of Dinah in front of Ted.

"Do anything dumb, she dies." The man explains bluntly.

Ted doesn't have much of a choice. He surrenders and allows himself to be knocked out. When he wakes up his arm is bleeding, his work out clothes are ripped and covered in blood, and he is tied to a chair.

"Welcome back Teddy." Eric says.

"What do you want. What have you done to Canary." Ted demands.

"Don't worry about the girl, worry about yourself." Matthew explains.

"What do you mean?" Ted asks.

"Listen." Matthew says as he plays a recording.

_"What ever have you done to him, let him go." Superman voices ordered. _

_"Not yet. I want something." Eric said. _

_"What do you want Eric I'll give you anything." Canary said. _

_"I want the archer." Matthew said. _

_"Why would you want Green-?" Batman began to ask._

_"I said nothing about Green Arrow, or the blond bitch. The Red one will do nicely." Matthew said. _

_"Haven't you taken enough. First innocent civilians, then my son, and now this." Aquaman asked. _

_"Enough is never enough." Eric said. _

_"You will let him go right?" Canary asked._

_"Yes." Eric lied. _

_"You have 2 hours." Matthew said as he ended the call. _

"What have you done?" Ted asks.

"Killing two birds with one stone." Eric says as he has a guard tasers him.

Ted falls unconscious as he body is being untied. The guards carry him to where the rest of the prisoners were bring held. They chain the other prisoners to the wall an tosses him inside.

"Who is he?" Kaldur asks.

They don't answer him. They quickly leave the room and slam the door.

* * *

At the Watchtower

Black Canary has to choose between her mentor who was like a father to her or the child she basically help raise. Roy could honestly careless. All he wants is to avenge his lost boyfriend.

"Roy, you're not going." Oliver says.

"Why not. A man will die if I don't." Roy asks.

"We can't let you die Roy." Oliver agrues.

"And neither can Ted." Dinah says.

"What about a tracker?" Robin says.

"What?" They asks.

"We'll but a tracker in Roy then when they take him, we'll follow him." Robin explains.

"I'm in." Roy agrees.

They inject the track into Roy and send him to th elocation that was sent to them. Roy waits for about 15 minutes until a van pulls up. They shove him into the van and knock him unconious. They tie him to a chair and rough him up. Matthew walks in the room and throws water on his face.

"Rise and shine Roy." Matthew says.

"What did you do to me?" Roy asks.

"Nothing much. You'll live. I'm sorry that I had to kill your boy toy. It was Eric's idea." Matthew says with a smirk.

"You will pay for that." Roy growls at him.

"He cried for that poor excuse of a king. He realy did love you. Ashame. Let me ask you this, was he a good lay." Matthew teases.

"I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" Roy shouts angrily as he fights against his binding.

"Oh. I'm so scared. He wanted me to give you this." Matthew says as he tosses him Kaldur's ring.

"He didn't have to die." Roy snarls angrily.

"He wanted to. Do you think it was because he was tired of you getting high?" Eric says.

"I've been clean for 2 years." Roy says in shock.

"He watched the bomb go off." Eric says as he punches Roy.

"He didn't even mourn." Matthew says.

"You're lying." Roy says as he spits out blood.

"Really?" Matthew asks.

Roy knows that he shoudln't believe them. But lets be honest here, he isn't the kind of guy you bring home to your parents. Both Roy and Kaldur knew that oneday the other would die, and they both knew that it would be hard. Sure they had their fights but they stilled loved each other. Or at least, Roy loves Kaldur. Matthew whips Roy and kicks down the chair. THe guards cut him loose and leave the room. Roy picks up the ring and puts it in his pocket as he tries to find a way out.

* * *

The watchtower

No pov

The League gets another call from Matthew. When they answer it though, all hell broke lose.

"Ma!" Superman and Superboy shout in shock and fear.

On the screen shows Martha Kent chained to the wall and her night gown with blood splatter on it. They are screwed.


End file.
